


Feast for Cheerful Hearts

by MisMisto



Series: Hawke this, Hawke that [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: "Want a sandwich?", (for Leandra), Alternate Character Interpretation, Anders (Dragon Age) Needs a Hug, Anders Being Anders (Dragon Age), Coitus Interruptus, Dorks in Love, Dragon Age II - Act 2, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Anders (Dragon Age), Hawke is Chaotic Good, Meeting the Parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Purple Hawke, Scratching, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisMisto/pseuds/MisMisto
Summary: “Anders straightened and sat up on the bed when he heard the urgency and slight panic in Hawke’s voice that emerged none too often, except in moments of impending doom, when they were seconds away from certain death or… well, whatever this was.”Act 2. Anders and Hawke are settling in as a couple quite nicely, and Anders finds himself in a peculiar situation sooner than he thought he would. Slight mayhem ensues, clothes fly around, Marian laughs constantly.





	Feast for Cheerful Hearts

Her father told, or rather showed, Marian long ago, that happiness was present in even the littlest of moments, and that one should cherish it whenever and wherever it was found. _Don’t think about that lousy kid that kicked your shin any longer; he apologized, did he not? And you apologized to him and his mum for setting his hair on fire because you felt just as bad as him, didn’t you? Things like this can happen, Marian- moments like this can take a toll on us all regardless of your age, and it can make you feel really bad for some time, but time will pass and leave it all behind you, and when you look forward, you’ll find that everything’s just the way it was meant to be. It’s just up to you to see it, honey. The sun will still be warm and bright, the birds will still be singing, and.. the wind will still throw your hair right into your face. Oh, Maker. Let me help you with that, hm? There you go, dear. Well, at least you’re laughing now!_

And she did, sighing at the memory that warmed her heart and burned gently at the corners of her eyes. She cancelled out the faint white noise of her waking thoughts to let her senses expand and cover the whole room. She felt the stillness of the crimson curtains covering the afternoon sun and how they fluttered with the occasional burst of wind, the warm red hue shining through, and the silence around them, interrupted only by their soft breathing. She felt Anders’ warm body beneath her, the trickle of hair between her fingertips, his heartbeat that matched hers and the rise and fall of her head with the force of his chest. She smiled, hugged his body closer to her, and closed her eyes. After a moment she felt his chest move with a deep breath and the arm that was wrapped around her waist stir.

“Hey.” She mumbled sleepily, untangled her legs from his and stretched them.

“Hey.” She could hear the smile in his whisper. She met his half-lidded gaze and his grin, warm and bright, brushing her wild hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

“What time is it?”

Anders turned and looked at the window thoughtfully. “Well the sun’s not shining right into our faces anymore, so..”

“Afternoon.” They said in unison, their voices tinged with slight annoyance, but they were too sleepy and content to really mean it, and Marian continued tracing spirals down his chest after that short pause.

“How long have you been awake?”

He kissed the top of her head before laying his head back. “For a while,” he admitted, “but I’m not supposed to be in the clinic until the evening.” He opened one eye to peek at her. “Not that I would have dared to move, anyways.”

She laughed and pecked his cheek. “Appreciated.” He hummed happily. She found the deeper scars that haven’t yet healed despite his magic, fingertips wavering there with unvoiced concern. He sensed it, because of course he would and he always did, and he laid his other hand on hers, holding it reassuringly.

“I love you.” she whispered.

“I’m hungry.”

A second passed, then another, and then another as Marian froze, wide-eyed. She snapped her head up to look at Anders whose face was completely straight except for a raised an eyebrow, and the second she did she doubled over, burying her face in his chest and shaking with breathless laughter.

“See how that feels?!”

Hawke replied with a deep breath and a laugh that was more like a scream than anything else.

“Andraste’s ass Marian, my ears!” Anders’ yell was so desperate that it just made Hawke laugh harder, and it wasn’t long before they were both a laughing, silly mess. They held onto each other until they recovered, sneaking kisses where it would tickle the most to wring out just a little more laughter from the other. Anders caught the last bit of her chuckle with a kiss, feeling its vibration move from her mouth to his, and grinned into her lips when it trailed off into a moan. The kiss was sweet and slow, peppered with soft smiles and lazy pecks, at least until her hand travelled down further to the sharp dip of his navel, following the light trail of hair downwards. She felt Anders breathe sharply and deepen the kiss, their tongues brushing through their tangled lips and heavy breaths. Hawke wrapped her leg around him, waited for his hand to land on her hip to give her a little push and turned, straddling him. She felt the deep rumble in his chest when she lifted her hips and rolled them to brush against him. His hold on her tightened and he gently dragged his nails down her back, not too soft as to tickle, but sharp enough to make her need to break the kiss to stifle a shout. He caressed the light markings to soothe them, and looked at her with warm, darkened eyes.

“I love you, too,” he smirked, “but I _am_ hungry.”

“Yeah,” Hawke nodded hazily. “Me too.”

“It can wait?”

“It can wait.”

She lowered herself on her hands and he propped himself up with his elbows so their lips crushed back together, scorching heat rushing down to their groins from the pressure of their bodies and releasing a low groan from both. Hawke’s kisses travelled down from his lips, to his jaw, to the crook of his neck. She could feel his rising heartbeat ripple through, and she breathed in the earthy smell of rain and home radiating from his warmth. She gently squeezed the tender skin between her lips with a rough, wet kiss right as she’d rolled her hips that made him arch his back and make a desperate sound between a yelp and a whimper. She couldn’t revel in the sound she so adored for long though, nor could he roll his hips from beneath her as his hand lingered on her breasts, because they heard a call from downstairs that made them jolt upright with instinct.

“Marie? Are you awake yet honey?”

“Uh,” she cleared her throat, trying so so hard not to laugh at Anders’ expression. “Yeah, mum! I’ll be down in.. just a minute.” At least she sounded like she wasn’t halfway up the stairs.

“Alright, dear, take your time,” Her mum said softly, but it did nothing to ease Anders’ worry. He just stared at the door, looking absolutely horrified before turning slowly to her and gesturing wildly at his ear and whispered “She bloody heard us!”

Marian snorted at him and whispered back. “Calm thine tits, blondie. It’s just mum.” Anders _changed_ colour. Hawke suspected that her attempt to reassure him had exactly the opposite effect.

“Orana and I also prepared some lunch, if you’re interested. You must be starving.” Her mum inquired after a short pause.

“Yes to both of those.”

“That’s what I thought.” Marian couldn’t hear her sigh, but she didn’t need to, because she knew she had. “Well, let me know when you’re coming down so we can prepare the table.”

She glanced at Anders, who was covering his eyes behind his hands. “Gimme five minutes?” Anders sobbed.

“Alright, honey.” They listened to the sound of receding footsteps echoing on stone stairs until they couldn’t hear them any longer.

Marian let out a relieved sigh and slumped back. “That could have gone way worse.”

“Worse?” Anders muttered from behind his hands. “How am I supposed to go outside in less than five minutes?”

“Marian rolled away from him, plopped on the edge of the bed and shrugged.

“You won’t.”

Anders snapped his head up with lightning speed, his blond hair wooshing back and sticking to his forehead unceremoniously. He narrowed his eyes. “No…”

“Anders, darling,” Hawke held his shoulder. “It’s time.”

He sighed, shoulders sagging.

[ _Wha- Did she just call me-.. No no no. **No**. Anders. Focus. You can freak out once you’re out of this mess. I swear, how you’re even still alive is beyond me.] _

“Oh come on. This was going to happen sooner or later,” she nudged the side of his chest with her elbow. “and I thought you _wanted_ to meet her.”

Anders pouted and absently rubbed at where she’d poked him. “I do, just…” he gestured at himself, “Not like _this_ , where there’s a high probability of her having heard the awfully charming noises I was making.”

Marian laughed, which made him smile as well. He noticed that he’d smiled more in the last few months than he had in almost ten years. Despite all that Justice stood for and the deepening lines around his mouth and eyes, he found himself not minding at all. Reminded him of life.

“To be honest, I think she’s already figured that you’ve been staying the night for the last couple of weeks.. And no I didn’t say anything,” she snorted when his face blanched again, “it’s just that she’s…” she lifted her arms and shrugged in amused defeat, “well, she’s my mum, Anders. She knows more about me than I probably ever will.”

“That… is fair.” Anders huffed, but his smile hadn’t gone away. Not that he ever wanted it to.

“So it’s better if we started getting ready, right about _now_.”

“Hm? _Oh._ Yeah.” Anders straightened and sat up on the bed when he heard the urgency and slight panic in Hawke’s voice that emerged none too often, except in moments of impending doom, when they were seconds away from certain death or… well, whatever this was. He grabbed Hawke’s outstretched hand and hauled himself out of the bed, a ball made up of his clothes following close behind him and hitting his ass with a soft _thump_. He caught it before it fell.

“Nice one.” Marian nodded appraisingly, pausing her struggle to put on a sock and her robe at the same time while hopping on one foot. Anders bowed, gesturing grandly with his rumpled robes before working to untangle it.

“Oh and, sweetie?” her mother called again.

They froze. Anders with his head halfway through his robe and Hawke with one foot up in the air.

“Yeah?”

“You might want to go and get some things at the market the next time you go there; we used everything left in storage so they wouldn’t go bad, so you might want to bring a friend or else we’ll hardly finish it all.”

Marian barely stifled her laugh. “Sure thing.”

“Love you!”

“Love you, too.” Her mum went away, and Marian finally set her foot down and Anders managed to pull his head through the robe. They shared a look.

“Told you.”

Anders held his hands up, grinning. “You did.”

“And as much I love your sex hair it’s… best if we don’t actively try and present it to my mother.” Anders had already begun to ruffle his hair to be as family friendly as possible halfway through the sentence. Hawke laughed and wrapped her arms around him when he finally looked up, kissing him. Anders held her back. _This is what I’m fighting for_ , he realised.

“You alright?” Marian half-whispered, looking up at his eyes to get a glimpse of his thought process, because she’d felt his grip on her tighten like it did when he was nervous. The worry sneaking up in her chest slinked away when he smiled at her brightly, gentle crow’s feet forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Definitely.” He nodded, then paused in mock-hesitation. “Mayybe…” Marian raised an eyebrow.

“Anders...”

He chuckled. “I’m fine, love. Really.” He held her shoulders and looked down into her eyes so she could see it. “I do want to meet your mother and I’m glad you think I’m worth introducing.”

“Anders, I…” she cupped his head with her hands. “You mean so much to me and…” her breath shook and she hugged him tight. “Maker, _of course_ you are.” 

“As you do to me, love.” He kissed the top of her head and breathed deeply. “More than you could ever imagine.”

“Then you’re staying for lunch?”

He pulled back and flashed her a grin. “Of course.”

“Are you sure?” she raised her eyebrows comically. “Cause I’m pretty sure one of our dear friends will catch word of all that food and raid the house if we don’t go down there.”

“Point taken.” Anders gave her a final smooch then offered his arm. “Shall we?”

“Anders, I’m dying here. We’re _running_.”

“Wait what-!” He applauded himself for a moment for even managing to say and/or shriek that much before he got cut off by Marian rushing towards the door, half dragging him with her. He reached for the handle since he was closer, but before he could touch it Hawke kicked the doors open with her foot.

“Nice form, sweetheart.”

“You know it, blondie.”

“Ugh… You think that nickname would leave me when Varri-“

“Anders.” Hawke glared. “ _Food_.”

“Right.”

And they marched off, their laughter echoing through the halls, spilling through the curtained windows and into the grey Kirkwall sky.

_ For the despondent, every day brings trouble; _   
_ for the happy heart, life is a continual feast. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for coming this far! I don't know if I'll continue with Andork actually meeting Leandra, but if you do want to see it, just let me know. Feedback's appreciated, as always. See you next time!


End file.
